Fanfiction World Pokemon Adventure
by Generalhyna
Summary: Its Fanfiction World, But in the pokemon verse. Join ThegeneralHyna AKA Arabella Hyna, and the Pokefied members of Kurobusta and the hyna squad as they journey across Fanfiction world and stop the notorious gangs across Fanfcition world, along with protecting the unique creatures called pokemon and face many rivals and make freinds along the way.


**Authors note: Bella hear with the Fanfiction world version of pokemon, with Heros Arabella Hyna Kelly (me) as the pokemon trainer, and Kurobusta as her pokemon along with the hyna squad members (all turned into Pokemon, both Fakemon and real) as to what there pokemon forms are, read and see.**

**It takes place in Kanto first, and continues on into Unova**

'Normal'=Regular speaking

'**Normal'**=Pokespeak

'_Normal'_=Telepathy/Thoughts

**Chapter 1-The Adventure begins, Meet Arabella Hyna**

***The Camera zooms over planet earth***

Enter the Fanfiction world of pokemon, a world of amazing creatures gifted with amazing powers and abilitys. Humans and pokemon have worked together side by side as teammates, partners, pets and finally family.

***the Camera then zooms to over the small city of Tokyo city, before moving to a large laboratory building and showing someone***

The Camera then shows a female professor as she was looking over several papers, the women had waist long silver hair a pale calm complexion and silvery eyes, a lab coat over a silver top and black shorts and white sandles.

Researchers like who study pokemon in order to hope to understand more about them and to strengthen the bonds between humans and pokemon. She gives new trainers a special starter pokemon to begin their journey of discovery; to become a great trainer, a great coordinator, or a scientist, a journey of discovery await's, as shown with one special trainer…

(Scean change to a park where three kids surrounded a male and female Nidoran, along with Pikachu)

At a park, three little kids were trying to catch the two Nidorans and Pikachu by taking turns tossing a pokeball at each of them.

"Awww, I missed" yelled a boy who tried to a catch the male Nidoran who just headbutted the ball away "My turn then" yelled a girl as she tried to capture the Female Nidoran…only for it to butt it away, much to the little girls disappointment as she grabbed the ball "awww fooy" she said as the third kid, a little boy pulled out a pokeball "you two aren't trying hard enough to catch what you want" he said as the girl huffed at the boy "Oh yeah, you think you can do better?" the girl said before the boy gave a hush sound as he took aim and threw the ball at the Pikachu.

"I am gonna capture that Pikachu and make it my pet!" he yelled as the Pikachu used its tail to butt it away with a frown.

"Aww man" he said only to hear a light laugh causing the three kids to turn and sawed who it was.

It was a girl of 13, with brown-blonde hair that reaches mid-waist waist with her two strands of hair framing the side of her face, fair white skin and brown eyes and petite, her outfit comprised of a light blue short sleeved shirt, a red mini skirt, and white and red tennis shoes with light blue long socks and a sun hat with a red pokeball on its front. **(A/N: Basically, I am dressed as the Firered/Leafgreen female character, and using the male characters backpack to hold supplys and the HG/SS female bag to hold all my filled pokeballs)**

On her back was a backpack and slung in her arm was a shoulder bag, on her waist were five pokeballs each one with a symbol on it.

The first one had a black winged symbol, the second had two keyblades crossed over eachother, the third had a pair of drumsticks on, the fourth and fifth each had cat with a Bell on it.

On her shoulders were two dittos, the one on her left shoulder while looking like a normal colored ditto had puffed up eyelashes, make-up and a head band with two puff balls on it, while the Ditto on her right shoulder was a light green with a red oreboros symbol on its tummy, dark black eyes that looked human.

Next to the girl were two other persons, the first was a girl that seemed 17 and about 5'2 feet tall, with long dark purple hair that goes all the way down her back, a lithe and thin body that seemed builted for speed and agility, underneath her bangs seemed to be the symbol for Saturn, red eyes and a light skin tone. Her outfit comprised of a long sleeved lavender jacket with white edges and a blue skirt and a red scarff tied around her neck, and is barefooted.

Next to the girl was a boy of 6 or 8, with shoulder length snow white hair and pale fair skin, and one red eye and one blue eye, a white scarf that covered his face, a white kimmoto with owl patterns on and barefooted.

Hidding behind the girls legs was a little bird pokemon that looked like a little toucan bird. It had red feet, and yellow legs, a white chest and a black body up to the top of his head where it is yellow, a his beak had a red strip and a dark yellow colored beak, and black eyes.

Next to the little tocan-like pokemon was a light blue rino-like pokemon that reached up to her waist, with white pupleless yes with black circles round it, a large horn like drill on his forehead and a small similar one underneath it, with little light white tips on his ears and his back feet, while he had little light white circles with light blue stars in them on his fore arms, and wearing a black speedo.

Sitting on her hat was a child sized pokemon with a round head and dark purple eyes that looked like glasses, a thin black body while his arms looked like sleeves with an orange rim with small hands poking out of the sleeves, and a light orange and purple bowtie on his neck, and a curly afro on his head and a scar like birth mark that looked like the omegas symbol.

"Why, if you want to capture a pokemon (pulls out the pokeball with the blacked winged symbol on it), you have to weaken it first then toss the pokeball (Throws the pokeball), watch carefully and you will learn, go Shadow!" as in a flash of light came out a Dusknoir, however This Dusknoir was a lot different, it had on a black Jacket, and its one red eye was black, while the right eye of the eye on his stomach was white, this was Shadowlight or Shadow as he is called at times.

"(Turns to the boy and girl next to her) Illu, Murkuowl, time to show you're real form, as I want both of you and Shadow to use Psychic" she said as Shadow, and the 'girl' Illu and 'boy' Murkuowl noded.

"**On it Bella"** said Shadow, in pokespeak that Bella understood, while Illu and Murkuowl nodded as their bodys flickered and there bodys faded, revealing that the two were both actually a Nockowl, and Hoothoot.

The Nockowl, Illu, unliked normal Nockowls was the same color as what her human forms hair was colored, and her red eyes and the same symbol birthmark on her forehead, and the Hoothoot, Murkuowl or Murku-chan, unlike normal Hoothoots, was snowy white and had one red eye and one blue eye.

"**Right Bella-chan"** said Illu as she, Murku-chans eyes glowed blue while Shadows eye glowed blue and he held his hand out as the male and female Nidoran and Pikachu started to float into the air, confused at what is going on, while her human audience was watching in awe

"Woww" "Amazing" "Cool" was what the kids said, as Bella smirked, and raised her arms to pluck the little child-like pokemon "Ok Brook, Now use Teeter Dance to get those three nice and dizzy" she said as the Little pokemon started to float **(A/N: Yes floating kuz he is a ghost pokemon)** and leted out a little joval laugh.

"**Yohhoho, I will do so Bella-Chan, Yohhoho"** the little pokemon said as he glowed and started to seem to sway back and forth, while the three floating pokemon mimicked the notion, getting swirls in there eyes signifying they are dizzy, causing Bella to smile as she placed the shoulder bag down and took off her backpack opening it to pull out three empty pokeballs "Bon-Chan, Envy, get off, bout to do a three kicker" she said as the two Dittos as Identifyed as Bon Chan (or Bon Clay as he is actually called) and Envy quickly hopped of the girls shoulder and landed onto the grounded shoulder bag.

"OK! *Tosses the three balls into the air, and raises her leg* SPIN KICKING!" She yelled as she does a sweep kick at the three balls and struck them head on as the Three pokeballs struck the foreheads of the three pokemon sucking them into the three pokeballs, as they fell to the ground, all three with pokemon in them as the Four pokemon stopped there attacks.

"**Done"** said Shadow, as Illu gave a owlly smile **"Did I do well Bella?"** she asked as Bella picked the three pokeblls up, before turning to smile at her "You did excellent Illu chan" she said as the little ghost pokemon Brook took his place on Bellas hat as he did a non teeter dance on the girls head, as the little bird and Rino did a victory dance near Bellas legs as she walked up to the Kids

"**You Did SUPAR Bella-Sis"** yelled the Rino as the girl smirked as the little bird pokemon ran in circles around Shadow happily "**That's nothing, I bet if I was fighting, I could take them out with one peck attack Franky, nothing can beat the mighty Ussop"** said the little bird as Shadow, the Rino, and Murku owl looked at the little bird **"Lier"** said Murkuowl as he and Illu placed there discises up, as the two went up to Bella as she gave the kids the pokemon, while the little bird was tearing up at being called what he was called, while the Ditto, Bon-Clay transformed into his human form **(A/N: Both Envy and Bon Clay can assume there human appearance as a special skill for being Dittos and there natural shapeshifting powers) **picked up the little bird pokemon, and snuggled him

"aww, I becha you can Ussop-Chan" he said, causing the little Bird, now identified as Ussop to squak and try to pull out of Bon clays grip.

"Now remember kids, pokemon are not just pets, they are you're friends and close comrads, and you must treat them with respect and care, you promise you guys will do that?" she said as the three kids each holding their own pokemon given by the girl.

"Yes " they said all together, as Bella, followed by Illu, Shadow, Murkuowl (Envy returned onto his place on Bellas shoulder with Brook still on her hat), Bon clay (holding Ussop) and the little Rino pokemon following, carrying Bellas second bag in his teeth, walked back to town with the kids following and chatting about the girl.

'_Everyone here in Tokyo town knows who I am, and if they don't they really should, mostly because I am a pretty decent trainer, and I have some pretty unique pokemon'_

Bella then turned around to pick up her shoulder Bag from Frankys mouth as she grabbed Shadows pokeball "Better get ready later Shad, so return" she said as in a beam of light the Requium pokemon was recalled into the pokeball.

'_So what are exactly pokemon you ask? They are strange yet amazing creatues that live in Forests, lakes, underground, the sky, heck anyware they are'_

On the outskirts of the Town, Bon Clay placed Ussop down, causing the little bird to run over to Franky and ride on his back as Bon Clay returned to being a Ditto and returned to his usual spot causing Bella to smile and rub his cheek.

'_I have quite a unique group of pokemon, said that it's because I am lucky or its ment to be, either way, I am happy to at least have friends in away'_

Once back into town, the three kids started to talk with Bella "Hay Bella do you know ?" asked one of the kids

"The Prof who lives at the edge of town? A little bit, I only met her a few times, but I don't really know her that much, why?" asked Bella as Franky got close to rub Bellas legs, and Illu and Murkuowl stood up taller.

"*Nodding* Uhhuh, she just got back to town overseas, where she was studying pokemon" said one of the kids

"**Yohoho, so that was where the misses was, do you think she will allow us to see her panies this time?" **asked Brook, causing Envy to snicker while Illu blushed and Murkuowl to sweat drop at the joval pokemon, while Bon Clay looked agust, while Bella just flicked his head "Naughty Brook, she hadent shown you before, nor she will you silly" she said as she looked at the kids "hay, I also heared that she has a niece who she had trained to become a great pokemon trainer" the kid said.

"Wow, I didn't know Izami sama had a niece" Said Murkuowl, just as the group got to the cross roads to town, and went their separate ways "By Bella-sempi" "see you tomorrow" yelled the kids as Bella and her group went there separate ways from the kids and walked on home, however Bella had a bit on her mind.

"Humm"

"*Getting concerned* Whats wrong Bella-Chan?" asked Illu, causing Bella to turn to the owl-girl "oh nothing, I am just glad Proffessor is back" she said, only to get inturupted when she accidently walked into someone, in the back causing her to stumble.

"Owwwie" said Bella as she stood up and as Brook (who was holding on for his life) tried to shake the daze off, as Bon-Clay and Envy were nearly knocked off Bellas shoulders.

"*Turns around to face Bella, with a angery look* WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU STUPID BRAT!" yelled the guy that Bella walked into, causing Bella to gasp "Haru, Sorry, I am really sorry" she said, as Illu letted out a squeak along with Ussop (who jumped into her arms) as the two hid behind Bella, as the men walked away.

"**Humph** *Bella sees that Envy was about to explode and recalled him* **OH YEAH YOU STUPID HUMANS, HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH YOU'RE SELF YOU LIMP IDIOT!"** yelled Envy from inside the pokeball

"**Not cool Envy-Bro" **said Franky as Bella dusted herself off and stood, while placing envys Ball into her shoulder bag "have to agree Franky *looks at the men* where did those lot come from, we better follow them *pulls out three Pokeball* Murku-chan I know you hate to be in one, but it will be safer, now Murkuowl, Ussop, Franky return" she said as she recalled the three pokemon, and she and Illu followed the men (Brook and Bon Clay hid under Bellas hat), while hiding in the tall grass.

"*Illu-Chan you noticed that those men had pokeballs right?"

"*whispering* Right, do you think they are trainers?" said the owl girl, as Bella held her hand

"*whispering* Possibly, let's see what they are looking for, and why on earth they were in a hurry" said Bella as the two kneeled down into the grass, as the head of the group of black uniformed men spoke "Its hiding in the grass somewhere, Don't rest until its founded, the Phantom Pokemon, Mew" he yelled

'_Phantom Pokemon Mew? I heared rumors, but I never seen the thing'_

"TO THE WESTERN FOREST THAT WAS WHERE ITS LAST SIGHTINGS WAS!" yelled the group leader as he and his party started running west and barking orders "CUT EVERYTHING DOWN IF YOU HAVE TO!"

After seeing them get out of sight, Brook and Bon Clay peeked out from Under Bellas hat

"**nee, Bella-chan that was really scarry, and even more scaryer is a phantom pokemon"** said Bon clay, as Brook shivered at the idea of a phantom in the forest and hid deeper into Bellas hat, causing Bella to roll her eyes and grab Illus hand as the two ran in a different direction to the western forest.

"Bella-Chan where are we going?" asked Illu, while Brook took a small peek out of Bellas hat **"Yoho, please tell me were not going to the ghost itself?"** He asked, causing Bella to touch his hand "Yes, yes we are" she said as Brook shivered and returned back to under her hat, as Bella and Illu continued on into the forest and onto the beginning of a adventure.

**Authors notes: That's chapter 1 people, now onto chapter two, where we meet one of Bellas rivals, and the mysterious mew and the rest of Bellas pokemon team, also two new additions get added to the team as Bella trys to ask for some advice and help about the mysterious pokemon, and jumps on to her journey to become a great pokemon master.**

**Next time: Kurobusta and the hyna squad Msyserious pokemon Mew, Meet Rival Speedgin, Luffy, Zabuza come back!**


End file.
